When The Truths Hits
by Mysterious Writer100
Summary: *Prequel to On My Own!* This is what I think that should have happened after the end of the episode. Well in this story there are lots of truths that must be told. This is my first fanfic R&R!
1. The Story's Beginning

**A/N: Ok here we go! This is my first fanfic and I have to say I am proud of it. Yes, I decided that it will be FioLee themed! This is what I would love to see after the end of the episode of Fionna and Cake. Well just sit back and read the story. And Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Or else there will be some wicked stuff in there.**

Chapter 1: The Story

Fionna's POV

I went back to the tree house immediately after my fight with the Ice Queen. After a while I remembered that Ice King is a bad guy and remembered that I said I would do anything for him. But, now that I think of it …. HECK NO! Cake decided to stay at the ball a little while more. Now I'm all alone here and then came back another memory the one when the REAL Prince Gumball asked if I wanted to meet him up somewhere or in other words, for me to be his girlfriend. All these memories. I wish I just flush them down the toilet and start my life all over again.

xxx

_Tap Tap_

"You know there is a door right?" I told the figure that started coming in from the window after I opened it.

"I know. But it isn't as fun." The figure responded.

"Well what do want Marshall?" Marshall is my friend and if you are wondering why he came in from the window is because he is a vampire.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you left the ball so early."

"No reason." I turned around so all he could see was my back. I didn't want him to really know what happened today especially with all the confusion of Ice Queen in a Gumball costume.

"Come on tell me" He made himself sound like a really annoying 5 year old.

"No."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," At this point he started to piss me off and I just couldn't stay quiet anymore.I knew he was annoying sometimes but this was really annoying, even for him.

"IT WAS ALL A LIE OKAY! There happy?" I really wasn't going to tell him but I really wanted to talk to

"Ok. You want to talk about it?" His voice actually sounded supportive, a side not even I have ever seen on him.

"Sure" Like I said I wanted to talk to someone and for some reason I felt tears coming in. I always had a thing for Prince Gumball. I never told anyone not even Cake but I bet she has noticed already so I kept quiet.

"Okay than explain away." At first I thought he was joking but then I saw him lean back on the wall while I was at the couch. Guess not.

"Well it was a regular day, I was helping PG with his ball decorations until Ice Queen showed up. After a while she left leaving a bunch of snow behind. PG said if I wanted to hang out with him and being how Cake is she said that we will be there and rushed me out before I could say anything. We went to the garden where we were suppose to meet him, he gave Cake catnip and me a bouquet of flowers with a sword in the middle….where are you going?" I stopped my story as I saw him float away.

"I'm starving there weren't many red colored foods at the ball you know. Do you have anything red?"

"Um, I think there are some apples in the fridge, can I continue?"

"Got them, oh yeah sorry, continue"

"Okay, so um, we ended up flying up in the sky on Lord Monichromicorn and Gumball…"

"Keep going" Marshall Lee insisted.

"Well he sang me a song asked me to go with him to the ball as a girlfriend, took me to his room and

discovered it was Ice Queen in a Prince Gumball costume, saved the real one, he asked me out for real I think and now I'm here talking to you" I rushed and saw that Marshall dropped his apple right after I said he sang me a song.

"So I guess it was Ice Queen all along, right after the snow. She probably left quick with PG and came back looking like him and asked me out"….." Awe eww I went out with the Ice Queen gross!" I figured that's what happened and I bet Marshall couldn't help but to chuckle a bit after that.

Marshall Lee POV

Wait did she just say that Ice Queen sang her a song? It sounds gross but could that song be the one…

"So do you think I'm crazy?" I heard the adventuress say ruining my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. No. I don't think you're crazy but maybe you should ask Gumboy if he remembered about the

afternoon."

"How?" She looked at me like I was the only one who was able to help her.

"Well ask something like do you remember what happened this afternoon to him." I suggested.

" Hey that's a great idea! Thanks Marshall Lee!" She ran towards me and gave me hug, one of the least things I would expect her to do and I didn't hesitate to hug her as well.

**A/N: Yeah, some of these chapters will be short, please review! I want as many reviews as possible so I can update a heck lot quicker!**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: On with chapter 2! So yeah this chapter is actually pretty small. But the point is that it's up and running! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 2: The Plan

Marshall's POV

"Okay, we have to think of a plan to find out the truth!" Was what she told me after she let go of me.

"Wait, but why am I dragged in this you're the one who wants to know not me!" I couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Since when do people take my advice, rarely.

"Awe come on please. I'm just asking for your help this one time." Why is it me that has to put upwith this but before I thought twice, "Fine just this once." What did I just get myself into?

"Thanks Marshall, This will be the last favor I'll ask you…" Let's see about that.

"Okay then let's start planning." She said it as if we were going on a mission

"We're just going to ask him a question. Why bother planning?" I hope that she saw that I just wanted to get this over with because I had to do some research of my own.

"You're right. Ok so just fly me to the castle?"

"Fine, hold on tight" She grabbed onto my shoulders and I felt her warm touch. I barely felt warm since everything around me was always dark or cold. My cave is cold, dark and so am I. I took off and we were flying in the night sky.

xxx

"Marshall…Marshall…MARSHALL LEE!"

"Huh, what?" I saw Fionna looking at me while we were floating above the land of Aaa. "What happened?''

"You were …. night dreaming, I guess the point is you dozed off and we are getting near the castle."

"Oh, okay then" We got there in a short while and we landed.

"Should I wait for you outside or what" I personally wanted to stay outside. I really didn't want to go back in there. I didn't go along with the candy people well I do but I don't like hanging around them to much.

"Um… well you can stay here if you like. I mean like its only one question." I could tell when she is nervous but having to ask Gumball about the evening made it far more obvious. But he never had a hold of that, no one did except for that witch not until now and I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"Well then here I go." She sounded so nervous and anxious I wish I could go in there and help her with the whole Gumball thing but I knew she just had to find out for herself.

"Good luck" was the only thing I thought of telling her before she left.

xxx

Fionna's POV

I stepped inside the castle and noticed there were still a few amount of people at the ball. Some were mostly friends of mine and Gumball.

"Hello Fionna I thought you left." I saw a one of the candy people, it was Peppermint Maid.

"Oh well I'm here to see Gumball. I need to ask him something."

"Well then he is over there talking to Lumpy Space Prince"

"Thanks" and with that I left in search for the prince.

**A/N: Like I said this chap is small and I am sorry but I promise to upload quicker because of this, well I will update 2 chapters everyday because its small, or I at least plan to. Well Please review guys and it will mean a lot to me thanks. This is what I plan to do, if I have 5 reviews I will upload 1 every day, 10, 2 everyday, that is my max since this story will be approximately just 10 chapters. Or I will upload a bunch at a time if I feel like it. But, but it will be approximately 10,000 words. My first cliffhanger (sort of)!Bye! **


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I don't think this is much longer than the other ones but whatever. On with the story! We shall find out the truth here!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Truth

Fionna's POV

Peppermint Maid told me he was here but he isn't. Where is he?

"Fionna? What are you doing here I thought you left already." I turned around and saw the prince.

"I came to ask you a question." I really wanted to get to the point and I didn't want Marshall to get impatient and leave me here so I had to do this quick.

"Well if you want to know where Cake is LM took her back to your house"

"Oh, ok then but it's not that, it's something else." I thought cake was going to stay for a while and if she sees me with Marshall Lee when I come back she won't be so happy.

"Then what is it?" I remembered that I was still talking to Prince Gumball, I guess I zoned off for a bit.

"Huh? Oh right well what do you remembered after the Ice Queen came when Cake and I were here helping you with the decorations?" I was really hoping that it was actually him and not Ice Queen because maybe there is a chance for an _us_ even if I denied him after my battle with Ice Queen at the end.

"Hmm... well I was in what seemed like a cellar in my own room. But I started melting the glass with liquid fire, I was testing it this morning and lucky for me I still had it with me. But then Ice Queen saw what I was doing so she hung me upside down from the ceiling and froze me completely. But let's forget about that come on, dance for a while." Ok… I didn't expect him to say that but, it wasn't real, none of it was. All of it really was a lie, and I fell for it so easily.

"I'm sorry PG I...I can't someone is waiting for me outside" I didn't want to tell him I was with Marshall

"Wait Fionna!" I heard him yell after I ran out the castle.

"Huh Fionna what happened?" I felt so vulnerable when I felt the tears that I was holding on for so long finally fall, the all mighty adventurer crying outside the castle in front of a vampire.

"Fionna what's wrong?" His voice was so gentle and warming when they reached my ears. I never heard him in that sort of tone.

"Fionna tell me what happened or would you like to talk about it at your tree house?"

"No! LM took Cake back there and if she hears about this I will never hear the end of it and let's face it dude she's afraid you. Let's talk about it somewhere else but there." I told this at him all at once feeling confused, scared and nervous.

"Um… okay so where would you like to talk about it?" He still looked so caring and towards me, but why?

"I don't know somewhere but here" At this point at just stared down not wanting to see anything anymore.

xxx

I felt a pair of hands going around my waist and when I opened my eyes I saw that he was holding me while we were flying towards a direction that I've never been to.

"Where are you taking me?" I was looking down to see if I saw anything that I was familiar with and I saw nothing.

"My secret place I always go there when I'm feeling like that which isn't so often anymore."

"Ok….are we there yet?" I couldn't help but to say something I just had too.

"In about a minute we will be there" Wow that was quick, either he flies fast or the night goes by quick.

xxx

"We're here" I heard Marshall say, he told me that I was starting closing my eyes and was wondering if I was tired I told him no. I just didn't want to see anything anymore.

"Whoa…. Marshall this place is…is amazing how did you found it?" We were on top of a mountain where the moon shone right above it and if you looked down you will see an amazing view of the forest below with a waterfall. I see why this was Marshall's secret place.

"Well if you remember what I told you, when we first met, that I was traveling all around the land of Aaa and I stumbled across here."

"Well this is awesome!"

"Fionna." His voice had a concerned tone like he was going to get down to business and I knew what that business is about.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to talk about it now?" I knew it! he was going to ask me about this but I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well to save your time, it was a lie, it was Ice Queen all along" I couldn't help but to let silent tears run down my cheeks.

"Fionna" I looked at him and saw him sitting in the grass next to me.

"It's going to be all right, I promise" I saw him making eye contact with me and him drying away my tears away with his thumb.

"Thanks Marshall….. again" I really couldn't help it I just had to hug someone and he was there so I reached out for him.

Marshall's POV

She just came at me, I knew I was helping her in her going through this, and I rarely did this. What has happened to me? Once I met her everything changed, even I changed. I saw her reach out for me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't try to get away because I knew she needed it so I just did what friends do and hugged her back. But all I was able to think was:

_I have to tell her now. If she comes she will ruin everything and it will only confuse her more._

**A/N: What can Marshall be hiding? Cliffhanger! My first real one I guess. Well review please! It will mean the world to me. Bye!**


	4. That Song

**A/N: Here we find out more truths and I can't wait for you guys to read it! It's short I know but who cares! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! **

Chapter 4: That song…

Marshall Lee's POV

She has been on my shoulders for a while still tearing, staining my shirt but she wasn't one of those types of girls who cries really loud she was silent when her tears ran free. I couldn't take it anymore I had to break the silence.

"You had a soft spot for him didn't you?" I was curious on why she spent so much time crying about him. Even when she left the castle.

"Is it that noticeable?" She looked up at me with a weak smile.

"Well I'm pretty sure that a girl doesn't spent more 20 minutes quietly crying about a guy." I triedto make myself sound a bit cheerful because I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Yeah you're right I have to get over it." She stood up and put her fist in the air like she was ready for a challenge.

_Tell her now!_ I bet that was conscious since I forgot about that.

"Fionna?" I had to tell her now and I couldn't back down just yet.

"Yeah, what's up?" She started to lean down and the sat next to me.

"Well you said that Prince Gumball…."

"Ice Queen" She quickly cut me off when I said Prince Gumball, she knew I was talking about today.

"Ice Queen sang you a song right?"

"Y…yes" I could tell that question send chills down her spine since it wasn't her prince charming that was

singing the song to her but the Ice Queen, and because she just froze.

"How did it go?"

"Are you serious!" I knew it would sound weird to her but I told her that I'll explain later. She decided to write it down then to sing.

xxx

After reading the lyrics, and I can't believe she remembered it, I looked at the piece of paper with a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" After hearing her I snapped out of it but she looked up at me worried and still had a bit of a blank expression and finally spoke up.

" I…I wrote this."

**A/N: I bet some of you didn't expect that one coming! Well I have to tell you guys something. I finished the story, it is 10 chapters and it(weirdly) has 10,000 words exactly, without the A/Ns in it like I said. SO yeah just review and it will help me upload quick thanks bye.**


	5. More Truths are Spilled

**A/N: Once again, many truths are going to be revealed! especially in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 5: More Truths are spilled

Fionna's POV 

"Wait, WHAT? What do you mean you wrote that?" At that point I was freaking out. I wanted to know why he wrote that song in the first place and who was it suppose to be. Like, my name is in that song was it meant for me or someone else. Did someone made Marshall do this? How long did he have this song?

"I guess you want some answers huh?"

"Of course I want answers do you think I'll just drop the subject!" I was yelling and I seamed crazy but I couldn't help it.

"Okay then what do you want to know to know?" Like if he didn't know. He is playing the innocent card.

"Well, how long did you have this song?" I really didn't want to ask him who was it meant for now.

"Um a couple of day, like 4." He seemed okay with the question I asked him but I hope he knew that there was more to come.

"Number 2, did someone make you do that?" This one I really had to know.

"Not really, I just decided to write the song on my own." Okay. But why a love song does he knows someone I don't?

"Number 3, why a love song?" Hopefully and he won't be able to avoid this question so easily.

"Well, I felt like it. I also tried to write one since I never did." Awe crap he dodged this one to.

"Can I ask you a question? Real quick." Maybe he was going to ask me how I will feel if it was for me. If it is for me.

"Sure, go ahead."

"If I were to die, what would you do?" What? Was he really going to ask this now? Well he is my friend and I care for him.

"Well since I know you might be sucked into the Night O' sphere I'll just go back there and get you myself, hopefully not running into your mom." I couldn't help but to smile, and I bet he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You would really risk you life to go get me back?" He had a serious tone. I don't think anyone has been that caring towards him.

"Of course, after all you did help me find out the truth but I still have more questions though." I knew I wasn't making it easy but I still had to figure it all out.

"Ask away then."

"Were those lyrics that I wrote down were the exact same as your song? Was it meant to be for me? And how did the Ice Queen get a hold of it?" Ok this I was defiantly sure that he couldn't avoid the truth so easily like the others.

"And I want the truth" I told him that because hey, what guy doesn't lie?

"Fine but it will be a bit of a long story."

Wow was he really going to say the truth? "Sure and I won't interrupt 'till the end."

"Ok then. Yes, those were the exact lyrics and it was meant for you." He had such a sincere tone and I knew he was serious so I decided to stay quiet but my heart also couldn't help but to skip a beat once he said yes.

"I wrote it for you because well, ever since I met you, I felt different and I changed. Before I was like any other bad guy you come across. But for some reason I changed, after a while I thought it was because of you that I had changed so much. I wrote and it was finished but I just couldn't show it to you for some reason, maybe I was too shy. But then, Ice Queen heard about this. I never told anyone so I guess she sent a spy. She came to my house the day before the ball and started to attack me. I was able to defend myself but the music sheet fell out of my book, she picked it up tried to take but I got it away from her. But she made me hand it over."

"Why?"

"She told me that if I didn't she will kill me. I told her that I was immortal, I didn't tell her the ways I could get killed but then she threatened to kill you." What! Was he serious? I could beat the ice Queen any day!

"But I could beat the Ice Queen she is no threat to me!"

"I know that, so I didn't give it to her but said she will kill you by hiring someone. She showed me a picture of him. A bunch of bandages like a mummy, fire around his body and his face unrecognizable. I knew him. He was always hunting people, killing them. I have seen him once when I still lived in the Night O' sphere when I was little. I knew that not even you could beat him. So I had to give it to her." Did he really just save my life? In a weird and creepy way ( well not creepy, more like sweet).

"But, why?"

"Well it's because…"

"You ruined my plans with Prince Gumball and now you are both going to pay!" There was a loud shriek and both of us looked up and saw the Ice Queen flying towards us.

"Fionna look out!" I was pushed and I guess I was daydreaming because before I knew it, I was pushed to the ground looking back at a frozen vampire.

"Marshall! Let him go Ice Queen!" I felt more tears coming down and rolling from my cheek.

"Why should I? Think fast!" I forgot to bring a weapon and my sword that I bet Ice Queen gave me, was already destroyed in our fight at the ball. I ended up getting zapped with ice. I felt cold, numb and fell unconscious.

xxx

"Ugh, were am I?" I looked around and then remembered what happened last night.

"Marshall! Marshall! Where are you?" I fell to my knees not knowing what to do or where I was exactly.

"Fionna! Are you there?" I heard my friend's voice.

"Cake! I'm here." I was following the sound of her voice and finally found her.

"Where have you been? I was worried."

"Cake we have to help Marshall. He is in trouble! Ice Queen took him!" I wanted to leave immediately not wanting to lose time.

"Wait we will need help form PG before we go."

"Why?"

"Maybe he can help us bust Marshall out of there and we will need LM to fly us there. If we went it would take us at least 40 minutes to get to Ice Queen's. On LM about 15."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I wanted to start running. I wanted to know he was alright.

"Wait, since when do you care about Marshall Lee so much?" I don't have time for this. He helped me in a sort of way and now I need to help him. He actually cares about me, enough to save me from Ice Queen. Not even Prince Gumball was able to defend himself from her.

"I'll explain later. We have to go. NOW!" I couldn't stand but to think what might Ice Queen do to him. He was immortal, he couldn't die. Or can he?

**A/N: Another cliffhanger I guess well yeah. SO what will happen to Marshall Lee? What is the Ice Queen planning? How will our heroine going to save him? Why am I asking you these questions when you will figure out in the future chapters? Well all I got to say is REVIEW!**


	6. Tick Tock

**PLEASE READ A/Ns!**

**A/N: I'm back. And with a new chapter .So I want to give huge thanks to Pat-975 for being my first reviewer and(sadly) my only one… so far. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed typing it. There will be some hurt in here so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 6: Tick Tock

Marshall Lee's POV

"Where am I? What time is it?" I stood up and saw that it was still dark out. I could tell it was just 2am. Wait in the morning? I have to get out of here!

I tried to fly off but then I saw that I was trapped inside a cage. It was made out of ice so I knew where I was but there weren't any bars. It seemed that I was inside a big box with clear walls. I thought it might be glass but it was very thick ice.

"I see you are unfrozen now." I looked at the figure and saw the Ice Queen with an evil grin on her face.

"Where am I? What do you want with me? I already gave you that song what else do you want?" I started yelling at her hoping that someone will hear me.

"It's simple actually. I want Prince Gumball. With you trapped in here Fionna will most likely come here for you and when she does I will get rid of her myself. With that, no one will be able to stop me getting Prince Gumball." Really? She wanted him that badly?

"But why am I here?"

"So you won't escape, I know your weakness, the sun. That's why I left you here, outside. If I can't get rid of Fionna I will at least get rid of another _pest._" I had my mouth opened. She was a crazy witch.

"You can't keep me in here! I'll find a way to break free!" I was just saying anything now. Too worried what will happen. _If I never saw Fionna again._

"You see, the ice is unbreakable." Really? Was she this stupid?

"The ice will melt with the sun you know." Trying to make myself sound way smarter than she was(and I was)."I know, but it is thick ice." She tapped on the glass and the sound wasn't hollow but sturdy.

"And if it does melt, it won't be the only one to fall to the ground." With that I stood quiet not wanting to know what will happen all I could think of was _hurry Fionna, it might sound weird but I need you._

Fionna's POV

We got to the castle in about 20 minutes. I was thinking if we just went straight for Marshall we could be home again. But then what Prince Gumball told me about his liquid fire came to mind.

xxx

"Gumball…Gumball… Gumball! Wake up!" I was yelling from the outside of the castle. If he doesn't wake up I'll throw a rock through his window.

"What do want Fionna it's… 2:30 in the morning?" It was the morning already? We don't have much time then. The sun starts to rise around 4am.

"I need your help, and Lord Monochromicorn's." He looked at me in a blank expression and came down before I knew it.

"What happened?" He looked worried and was already finish getting dress.

"It's Marshall Lee he needs help the Ice Queen took him."

"But doesn't he always get in trouble?" Wasn't Marshall his friend also? I mean, yeah they get mad at each other but don't they have a tiny bit of feeling for one another?

"I know he does but… this is important."

"What makes this so important?" I looked down at Cake she had a stern face. I knew she didn't want to see Marshall since she is still a bit freaked out about him but I had to tell them.

"Ice Queen wanted to get rid of me. He…saved me." I saw both of their jaws drop low. Wow has Marshall really changed?

"Surprise much? Me too." I just wanted to laugh at their expressions but I knew that might upset them.

"What are you guys waiting for? Call LM Cake. PG I want some of that liquid fire you made." I started ordering them around to get things moving. I didn't want to lose more time. To save a caring friend. _What was he going to say?_

"Right" I heard them say in unison. Cake got her phone and PG went to his lab.

LM came in a short while. "Let's go." We climbed on his back and flew off, LM going at full speed. _Don't worry Marshall Lee. I'm going to rescue you._

Marshall's POV

I tried to get out of that box in different ways, going into my huge monster form, kicking the ice which might be my worst idea and simply pounding the ice. If only I had my axe bass, but it night break.

By the look of the sky it was probably 3am by now the sun as far as my eyes could see. I was really getting worried now. _Where are you Fionna?_ But what if she was still unconscious, or if she didn't care about me anymore and left me to die? She couldn't. I knew she was coming.

I heard a bit of noise with my sensitive ears. I looked at what seemed like a very dark cloud, I looked a bit closer and noticed it was LM. They did come, but I was also worried. They were here to rescue me but they didn't knew I was the bait and they were the _kill._

xxx

"Fionna get out of here now!" I hissed at her when I saw her trying to get closer.

"No. I won't let stay here not by yourself. You saved my life and now I'm saving your dead one." She laughed a bit and so did I.

I saw a shadow after I saw her and it was Ice Queen.

"Fionna get out of here now! It's a trap leave, I'll be okay." I placed my hands on the cold wall ignoring the cold feeling.

"Please I don't want you to get hurt. Just go." I pleaded.

"So I see our friend has come over to play." Ice Queen said with a wicked laugh.

"Fionna run!" I want her to get out of here. I didn't want to see her hurt."

"No I am not leaving you here! What do you want Ice Queen?

"For you to get out of my plans and I'll do that by getting rid of you. If that doesn't succeed it will be your friend that will pay that price. And look it's already 3:40 you are running out of time, and those walls of ice are indestructible." I looked at Fionna and I saw her face, worried and frightened of what might happen to us.

"Let's see about that!" She took out a new sword, one very similar to the other one. It was made out of the strongest gems. She talked to me about it and how she wanted it badly. Then I told her where to get it and she did it.

" Well let's see how you like this!" She swung her sword at her but Ice Queen covered herself with an ice shield.

Fionna decided to put her sword away and use knuckles instead and was able to beat Ice Queen up, to the point where she was unconscious for a while.

"PG get that liquid fire here we don't have much time!" I saw what she was looking at, the rising sun coming up each few minutes. It was just 4 o'clock so the sun didn't come up too fast. But I needed to get out of here fast.

"Coming!" I couldn't believe that Prince Gumboy was dragged into this.

He poured this orange looking liquid over the glass and a hole started to emerge. Later after 5 minutes it was big enough for me to fly from, but didn't appear fast enough for the Ice Queen to wake up.

"Where do think you are going?" We all looked at the Ice Queen getting up. Then I saw Fionna and Cake fight the Ice Queen. They were risking their lives and I'm going to help them fight her.

"Fionna do you have an extra weapon I could use?" She looked at me and grinned. What's up with that?

"I knew you would want to fight so I brought you this." She grabbed her book bag and held out my axe bass, then tossing it to me. Dang how much stuff can that book bag carry?

"Cool! Thanks." And with that we fought and looked down at a defeated queen.

We turned around and left with enough time to spare. It was just 4:50 and the sun just began to pop out. If I could just fly home in the shadows it will all be ok.

"Hey you guys forgot this!" Ice Queen woke up. She threw an ice shard. I turned back and saw it aiming for Fionna.

"NO!" I flew over to her and covered her, the shard hitting me instead.

"Marshall!" I heard her scream but I couldn't see her everything went black.

Fionna's POV

I saw him stumble to the ground. The shard of ice went straight to the middle of his chest. I saw something that I never thought I would see in him, blood.

I ran towards him putting his head in my lap. I felt his blood getting soaked up by my leggings turning them red. His blood wasn't like anything I have ever felt before. Unlike real blood, being bright red it was so dark it seemed black, it was also very cold like how it would feel if the Ice Kingdom melted. Was he really this dead?

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here!" I don't know why I was talking to him if I was pretty sure he was unconscious but I just had to talk to him to tell myself that he wasn't …well….dead.

"Cake call ML, Gumball help me get him up there. Now!" I really wanted him out of there it was almost 5 am, when the sun starts showing up the most. And to top it all of its summer so it will be coming pretty quick.

I grabbed Marshall by one arm and PG, by the other. He was dragging a bit by his feet but that didn't matter so much.

We got him on top of LM and Cake stretched to make a shadow over him. But I still had to take care of Ice Queen.

"Here is what you get you evil witch!" I threw my sword to the ceiling, were all the snow fell on top of her. She was out cold, literally. I took my sword back and rushed to LM.

After I got on top of him I was still looking at Marshall. Making sure he wasn't leaving just yet.

I knew LM was flying as fast as possible but I really wanted to get to the hospital.

xxx

We got to the hospital in about 15 minutes. I went inside the hospital with Gumball and Marshall still unconscious. I couldn't help but to scream "I need a hospital bed and a dark room!"

Everyone was staring at me but I got what I wanted anyway. I really wanted to help him though. This was 2nd time in not even a whole day that he has risked his life for me. Both times almost killed by the Ice Queen but he took the hits.

I was with him when they put him in the hospital bed and when they rushed him out.

"You can't go any further than this I'm sorry." Dr. Prince told me to stop.

"He's going to be alright right?" I was freaking out I had to be there with him but I also had to stay calm.

"I'm not sure but we'll let you know immediately."

"Fine thanks." I saw him leave I just stood there.

"Come on Fionna they'll tell us what happened." PG put his hand on my shoulders wanting me to follow him to the waiting room but I wouldn't move.

I kept staring back. Wondering what will happen to the guy that actually cared for me, maybe more than just a friend. I want to know if that's what he meant back at the mountain. I just wanted to see him again. I finally let myself go, I followed Prince Gumball to the waiting room were Cake was waiting for us. I took the seat next to her. Waiting and waiting every minute feeling like an hour I didn't let tears fall. Not just yet.

_Please Marshall stay here, for me._

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 6. Ok I have something in mind…**

**Some other person: You will make longer chapters?**

**Me: No.**

**SOP: Awe**

**Me: I already said I was done with the story, well just 4 more chapters to go. What I plan to do is stop uploading so quickly.**

**SOP: Why?**

**Me: Well I'm not getting enough reviews I at least want 5, all from different people. Thank you Pat-975 for being one of them, if you can find people to review I will thank you even more. So yeah see you guys until 5 more reviews, and trust me I don't want to do this.**


	7. The Results

**PLEASE READ A/N's!**

**A/N: I can't believe I actually got what I wanted, 5 reviews from 5 different people. I was like using my laptop, 30 minutes later 1 review and the others came after that. Thank you a lot guys. Hope you like this chapter and a deal is a deal I give you *drum roll* Chapter 7 The Results!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 7: The Results

Fionna's POV

It was probably about 7 in the morning. I haven't slept or taken a small nap while I was waiting. It has been 2 hours now. What were they doing to him anyway? Cake was sleeping in the chair, making herself small to curl around it. Gumball was also sleeping in his chair but woke up about 5 minutes ago. He noticed my bags under my eyes.

"Haven't gotten some sleep?" Obviously he was concerned I looked like a wreck.

"No, I can't"

"At least try." Can't he shut up? I just can't sleep.

"I know but I just can't I'm too worried."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Well he just did but whatever.

"Sure, what is it?" Hey I'm also a curious person.

"What do you see in Marshall Lee that makes you worry so much?" Oh crap I knew this was coming.

"Well, what do you mean?" I swear I will do anything to dodge this question.

"Yeah like, do you like him?" Since when was he like a gossip?

"I don't know exactly how I feel about him, just worried."

"Why are you so worried about him then?"

"Well for one I know that he saved me twice now from the evil Ice Queen and he might be dead for real this time. Oh I don't know why would I be worried?" I hated when people ask me personal questions I answer them but it still bothers me.

I saw that he was about to say something but then Dr. Prince cut him off.

"Friends of Marshal Lee Vampire King?" Finally! It was like 2 hours since they told us anything.

"Is he going to be alright?" I couldn't help but to make sure he was ok and will recover.

"We don't know, we're sorry." What do they mean they don't know? They are doctors.

"What do you mean? Can I at least see him?" I need to know if he was ok I just had to see him.

"Sure follow me." Only one of us could visit him for now.

"What do you mean you don't know if he will be alright or not?" We were walking down the hall getting near his room.

"Well we don't exactly know how to treat, um…. well the dead. He isn't really alive so we are not sure how to treat him or if the medicine will work. As far as we know he only eats the color red. So we will need to find other ways to help him get cured."

We got to his room it was dark just for a few lit candles.

"I'm sure he'll pull through though, that shard he was hit with melted. It was just a few inches away heart. If it did hit his heart he could of, vanished. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks Dr. Prince" Wow he was almost killed; he risked his life, again, just for me.

"Hey Marshall, how are you feeling?" Seriously, out of all the questions I decided to ask that? It was obvious that he felt like crap.

"Well I'm feeling better now that I get to see you." I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I heard Marshal chuckle.

"Shut up!" Wrong move, that just made him burst into laughter.

"No really I feel better now."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Really he didn't get it?

"Save me?" I was still curious about this and wanted to get some facts.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you?"

"Yeah I know that but you just risked you life, for the second time already. It hasn't even been a full day."

"Well you," He was cut off just like PG, but this time by Dr. Ice Cream.

"I'm sorry Fionna but you must go in order for us to take a few tests on Marshall Lee."

"Oh ok. Get better soon Marshall."

"Will do."

I left and everyone was waiting for me outside. I also noticed that Cake finally woke up.

"So what did the doctor say?" Like as on cue Dr. Prince showed up.

"Will he be ok?" I wanted him out of here soon.

"Well if everything goes smoothly he will be out in 5 days." That wasn't a lot but it was for me. We said our goodbyes and left.

**A/N: Short chapter just like the other ones but it is up. Thank you guys for reviewing and now I want to get 10-15 reviews. I already have 6 so 4 or more will be great I will really like more than 4 though. I can't believe people actually like my story, I didn't think it will be n=known in what its just 4****th**** day up on the web.**


	8. Spilling the beans

**PLEASE READ A/Ns**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews although I will like more because my sister was like I bet you can't get over 20 reviews. I know it is a lot but I know there are some people out there that are reading this story but don't bother to review. Please I do not a bet. I love to prove her wrong, anyway. On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time**

Chapter 8: Spilling the beans.

Fionna's POV

Cake and I went back to the tree house I was really tired, more than tired, exhausted I went straight to bed and sunk myself into the fur pellets of my bed. But something was wrong; I just couldn't go to sleep. I didn't know why so I sat up and saw that Cake was staring at me angrily.

I looked at her and put my face in the pillow to avoid her glare.

"What do you want Cake? I'm trying to sleep." My voice was a bit muffled from the pillow but I knew she heard me well.

"It's time for you to spill." Awe come on not this again!

"I don't want to, I'm too tired. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I was really tired and I was thinking of visiting Marshal Lee tomorrow. Or kick some monster butt the point is I'm too tired right now.

"Spill what?"

"Come on Fionna you know what I mean. How did both of you get into that much trouble in like half a day?" Ugh! That's a _long _story and I don't want to talk about it and it was already like 5:40am? I thought cats needed there beauty sleep also.

I decided to give her a short description of it.

"OK he came here, we talked, we went back to the palace, I talked to PG, I came back out because he was waiting outside, we went somewhere since he took me there, we talked more then, Ice Queen came, attacked us, captured Marshall Lee, then, I came to get help from you guys. We saved Marshall, he was almost killed for the second time, he was bleeding we got to the hospital, left, and now I am talking to you." Ok that wasn't so short like I hoped it would be.

"Wait, he almost got killed for the second time?" Awe crap can't I just go to sleep?

"Yes can I go to sleep now?"

"Not until you tell me what happened." She crossed her arms over her chest. This isn't going to be easy knowing that Cake can over react in cases like this.

"Well when he took me to that place, we talked and Ice Queen came like I told you and she tried to freeze me but Marshall Lee blocked it by taking the hit." I started talking more slowly and quieter after I remembered what the Ice Queen did to him.

"He what?"

"Well the ice was coming toward me but Marshall pushed me aside and then he got frozen. She took him to the Ice Kingdom, by that point I was asking for your help. After we helped him, Ice Queen tried to kill me with that piece of ice remember?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well he took that hit too. He-he risked his life for me, again." I was talking with the same tone of voice, quiet and slowly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Cake. Can we forget about it for now?" I said that because I knew she wouldn't let this one hang.

"Fine, get some rest." By this point I will visit Marshall at night but it didn't matter anyway.

I spilled the beans just like Marshall did when we were at that mountain. I don't even want to know if Marshall will get mad at me or if Cake will start gossiping to people. She can be gossipy when she wants to. Hopefully she won't tell PG or I'd rather tell him.

I still couldn't sleep but I felt really tired and I didn't know what to do. I heard a saying that says kind of like "You can't go to sleep when you are hungry or if your head is full of thoughts and ideas."

I wasn't hungry so it must be that I was thinking too much. My mind was actually replaying everything that has happened today.

I just really want to know that Marshall will be alright. I don't want one of my best friends in this bizarre world to leave me.

I started to remember the first time I saw him. Cake was telling me a scary story and he appeared not so long after that. Claiming that our house was his house, then showing his initials engraved into a part of our tree house.

Or when I wanted to ask Prince Gumball to the Girl's Choice Movie Night, he at least tried to help but we ended up going together since I was kicked out of the palace. And then after seeing not even five minutes of the movie we left with a wolf pack.

One of my last memories is when I told him I would replace the old man that was his servant for life with me. Then he would mess me up like when we first needed to stop so he can feed.

I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he left. I never had a friend leave me like that. Why was he such an idiot? He didn't have to save me, but he did.

Now I really can't sleep, I'm thinking too much.

Before I realize it was 8am.

Then I was asleep on top of all those animal skins.

**A/N: Yes I know, not my best chapter, but I wanted this story to have 10 chapters and anyway the story is called When the Truths Hit. The next chapter is like this one (not really) and I don't think it will be so interesting until the end. I did hear that saying or quote from a book, I can't remember in like 2****nd****-4****th**** grade. Anyway, yes I know I changed it a bit in memory lane from the original episodes but I guess it fit the review I will send you a PM if you do and if I have time. I promise. Just 2 more to go!**


	9. Butt Kicking Time

**PLEAS READ A/Ns**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and sorry that I wasn't uploading like usual.**

**Just one more chapter and to make it up to you guys I will upload it today also.**

**I know some of you are like can I make longer ones and I am sorry to inform you that I can't because I already finished the entire story a few days ago but like I said I will upload it today to make up for it. **

**I will also want to say, because I wanted this story to be 10 chapters, I really didn't know what to do for this chap so yeah. It might not be interesting until the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 9: Butt Kicking Time

Fionna's POV

I asked Cake if she can drop me off at the hospital, it was 5 pm when I finally woke up, in a bad time.

Usually a bunch of monsters, aka Ice Queen, would show up to kidnap princes or regular monsters to destroy villages and towns.

First stop was the Candy Kingdom, saving the prince once more.

When I was little I remember when our mom would tell us stories of a prince charming rescuing the dams dale in distress, like I said before, bizarre world it is the other way around.

We got to the castle in a few minutes and there was that horrible witch.

xxx

It wasn't so hard beating her knowing I was still mad at her for nearly killing my friend, twice.

She gave her same lame speech saying she will be back and all that crud.

xxx

"So what now Cake?"

"Well there is a monster in the forest near a village."

"Let's go then."

xxx

When we got there, there was a big red monster with just one eye getting closer and close to a village full of small creatures. They were terrified and instead of running far away they were running in circles.

"Get out of here and stop running in circles!" Once I finished they looked at us and became completely quiet.

"What are you waiting for?" Cake wasn't a very a patient type. And after that they all started to run away, finally.

xxx

Beating monsters was getting easier every day and for some reason I wanted to fight something stronger.

"Any more monsters Cake?"

"Well I heard there was a very tough monster near the Nut Kingdom." That is where the Duchess of Nuts live.

"To the Nut Kingdom we go!" With that Cake started running towards the Nut Kingdom. I was only 7 pm. I was hoping by the time I was able to visit Marshall it would be at least 9 pm or 8.

xxx

We got there in 10 minutes and when we got there it was a disaster. Some homes were in flames and others were already destroyed.

"Well lets go see that monster." The monster was a type of 3 headed dragon which I thought looked freaking cool. One head shot fire, the other shot some type of gas and the last had very huge fangs.

"Wow this would take a while." I told Cake.

"Yep are you ready?"

"Sure why not."

xxx

It took us a long while just to beat that thing. And when we came out of the fight we had bruises and cuts. I was used to it so it didn't bother me much. Cake had to distract all the heads at once. Then I had to rip there head offs. Lastly the whole body exploded.

We left after the Duke of Nuts said thank you about a million times.

xxx

We were back home and exhausted but I had to go visit Marshall to see how things are going, if he was getting better or worst.

It was 8:30 and Cake decided to go to bed. I told her that I was going out to see Marshall. She was a bit shaky at first knowing I was going to go on my own late at night so I asked her if I bring PG will she be less worried. She was ok with it but now I had to wait until he came.

xxx

I heard the knock on the door and saw PG there.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry but there was this meeting and all that stuff. Are you ready to go?"

"Wait let me get my bag."

"You look terrible, did you fight a big monster today?"

"Yeah thanks for noticing. So um, how are we going to get there?" He whistled and Lord Monochromicorn.

"On LM."

"I see." And with that we left.

"How come you want to see Marshal Lee so badly today?"

"Geez what is this 20 questions? Well let's say I saved your life twice in one day, and I was badly injured, won't you want to visit me badly?"

"Good point. But why would Marshal Lee save you?"

"Oh my glob! Again with the questions! And I don't know."

After a while of playing 20 questions we got to hospital, Gumball dropped me off and told me to call him to pick me up. I went to the nearest store and picked up a bunch of red stuff, I bought some candy, soda, fruit and even some flowers in a bright shade of red. I walked up to the counter and asked to visit Marshall. The nurse told me that Cream was examining him to see how he was doing.

A few minutes later a saw Cream come out of the room.

"Is Marshal doing ok?"

"Oh, hello Fionna, and yes Marshal is doing very well and I guess will recover very soon. Hopefully in about 3 days he will come out the hospital."

"Wow that's amazing! Do you think I can see him right now?"

"Yes, you know where his room is."

"Thanks!" I rushed over towards him room anxious to get there. There were a lot of other nurses with patients and I think a ran over a couple. Whoops.

I finally reached his room and opened the door.

"Hey Fionna. What brings you here?"

"Hi Marshall."

**A/N: Yes I know I write short crappy chapters but wait until the next one! It will be the BOMB! Or I hope you guys think it is.**


	10. Anything for You

**A/N: Last chapter guys. I loved writing it and thanks for all the people that read it and stayed from the very beginning you guys mean a lot to me and this is my first fanfic. Thanks and enjoy! Wow, finally I am not talking too much.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 10: Anything for You

Fionna's POV

I saw Marshall in his bed. It was really dark in his room considering it was at least 9 o'clock. There were shades in every window and there were candles lit up in every corner of the room.

"How are you feeling?" I wanted to break the creepy silence in the room and I guess he was glad I did.

"I'm actually feeling better now that someone came to visit me. I thought everyone forgot about me."

"I could have come earlier but I woke up at the wrong time of the day and had to beat a bunch of monsters including that witch that got you in this mess. But I will never forget about you. And to prove it I got this for you." I took out the big red gift basket from behind me and I saw Marshall's eyes widening.

"Did they even give you anything red to eat here?"

"Not really, just a bit, they thought I ate normal food even when I tried to tell them that I only eat red."

"Well I guess I bought you a buffet. Here you go." I threw him the basket and he caught it then literally ripped it open. I saw him happily sucking out the red of most of the things in there.

"Wow you sure are one hungry vampire."

"Heck yeah I am." After about 10 minutes Marshall finished half of the basket and decided to finish the rest later.

"Well, what brings you here?" Again with the 20 questions glob damn it!

"Just to see how you are doing. Marshall thanks a lot. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it. I will do anything for you." I felt my cheeks reddening a bit so I turned around.

"You know you didn't have to."

"Yeah I know but if you were here in this hospital bed I will never forgive myself for not trying to help you at least."

"Well, either way thanks a lot, but you are making me feel like this is all my fault that you are in here."

"Well don't be. Remember I was the one that decided to get in here in the first place."

"Fine you win. Now what?"

"I don't know, how long were you up? No offense, but you look horrible." I had a dark shade under my eyes showing my lack of sleep.

"Well I didn't sleep until 8 in the morning and then I woke up at five which gave me 1…2…3, 9 hours of sleep but I woke up at the wrong time of the day, I had to beat up some monsters and now I am here."

"I guess you were still tired when you woke up huh?"

"Yeah I know. Well I took you here and about 5 in the morning me and Cake went back home" I looked at him and remembered myself what I wanted to ask him all along.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I looked up at him so I could see him directly in his dark black eyes.

"Why would you do all this? And for me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

I shook my head. "No" I mumbled.

"Remember what the lyrics to that song is, a good reason why a guy will help a girl in those harsh times or would do anything for her." I looked at him confused. I was never very good at guessing games and I guess he noticed after I didn't answer which was like 5 minutes later.

"You don't have a clue do you?" Marshall looked at me with a straight face.

"Ugh, not really." I let out a small nervous laugh and I saw him face palm.

"Clueless" I heard him mumble while looking away from me.

"Shut up." I punched his arm playfully and he laughed.

"Do you really want to know Fionna?"

"Yes I do, mind telling me?"

"When I am out of the hospital I will."

"Aw come on!" I saw Pound cake Nurse come in after I said that.

"Fionna, I am sorry to inform you but your time to visit Marshall is done."

"Oh, ok. Will I be able to visit him tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"You got lucky this time Marshall."

"I know."

"Get better soon." I went towards his bed and hugged him.

"Will do, goodnight Fionna."

"Goodnight Marshall." With that I left the room and waited for Gumball to pick me up, again.

_Anything for you._

xxx

2 days later…

Fionna's POV

I went to visit Marshall for the last 2 days he had to spent in the hospital. He also finished the other half of the gift basket I gave him, surprisingly saving the flowers. I went back to the hospital today to see him get out of there.

I saw a nurse wheel him down the hallway. I could tell he just wanted to get out of that wheelchair and run out of the hospital.

"Well I see you are finally out." I joked.

"Yep, you got the stuff?" I nodded and dug around my bag and got out another bag, a black plastic bag.

"Cool, wait for me here." He floated of the wheelchair and I couldn't help but to laugh at the nurse's expression and gasp once Marshall flew off the wheelchair. He went to the men's bathroom and I stayed outside waiting for him.

"Better." He said, he came back out with his favorite red plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. Yes, I brought him his usual clothe, the other pair he had were destroyed and full of blood.

"Look or feel?"

"Both."

"So where to now?"

"Well you wanted answers didn't you?"

"I did, I mean where will you tell me?"

"The same place as before I suppose."

"Ok then let's go." He got a hold of my waist and we flew off.

xxx

We got there in no time. It was already dark so Marshall didn't had to keep hiding in the shadows. He kept blaming me for not bringing his umbrella and I kept on saying sorry. We were sitting down by the edge of the cliff just looking at the beauty beneath us.

"So will you tell me why now?"

"I still can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. You had 2 days to think about it."

"I know but for some strange reason, a bunch of monsters keep on showing up my front door begging me to kill them.

Marshall Lee's POV

I couldn't believe she couldn't solve the big puzzle. And I thought she was clever, she is, but when it comes to beating monsters.

"Well I'm pretty sure either way you still had time to think about it." I don't think she spent all of her day just beating the crap out of monsters.

"Oh, whatever just tell me."

"Fine I will." In the meanwhile, since I was a bit hungry, I took a flower that was in the red basket that Fionna has given. I haven't taken the red of those yet. I only had one and it was a carnation, I put my fangs on it and sucked the red out of it. I saw Fionna's eyes; they were in a surprised way as if saying 'you actually brought a flower with you?' After the red was out I gave her the now perfectly white flower.

"Um, thanks Marshall." I saw a faint pink rise up her cheeks and I grinned at her.

"You're welcome." She was still a bit pink and I started laughing.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Her eyes were closed and she turned her head away, obviously annoyed.

"Fine, but will take a while." I remember saying something very familiar to her the day I was going to tell her about the song.

"I have plenty of time, go ahead." She looked at me really serious so I told her.

"Well, ever since I met you, you made me feel different, the good kind. I didn't feel alone like I usually feel and I felt like someone actually cared about me, heck, not even my mom cared that much like that time she ate my burger. To make a long story short, well, I always liked you. I tried to tell myself it was just because you are my friend and I cared about you but every time I try to shrug it off it'll come back." I saw she was surprised and then she looked at the sky and I did the same and looked back at her and she did something I didn't expect.

She leaned in cupped my face with her hands and kissed me.

"I love you too."

END 

**A/N: So this is the end of my story I hope you like it, scratch that, LOVED it. Well if you think I should make an epilogue tell me and give me some ideas for it, if you will like it because I think its ok like that. Please review I want to hear how you loved my story, I just want 1 review from people who read it (if they have an account) so thanks again guys see you if I write a new story.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: I decided to write the epilogue for 2 reasons. 1, I had no idea what else to write and 2, some of the reviews stood out and I felt like I had to give them an epilogue. Enjoy! Cuz I sure did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Fionna's POV**

3 years later…

I stood in front of the mirror seeing if I looked nice enough. Marshall told me he wanted to take me to dinner. Maybe it was because it was my birthday but he doesn't know. I never told anyone about my birthday. I usually let Cake throw me a really small party in the tree house, just her and me. Today I was turning 20. 3 years ago, Marshall Lee saved my life twice in less than a day. He got injured, nearly killed to save me. He was in the hospital for a few days. After that, he told me he loved me and I told him I felt the same. 3 years ago in my 17th birthday a few weeks later he wasn't my friend anymore but my boyfriend. My first one, Gumball was mad at first but was later ok with it knowing that Marshall made me happy. Cake also didn't like the idea but then her fears of vampires faded away so it didn't bother her so much. Marshall didn't know when is my birthday so I just told him to pick a day of the year and make it special. He picked different days the past 3 years but this time he nailed my birthday.

_Knock, knock._

I ran towards the door and saw Marshall with a bouquet of red carnations, my favorite flowers. I liked them both white and red, his were completely red but I knew was going to happen next. He was going to make them all white. He took his fangs and sucked red from some of the flowers that were in the edge then to some others. After doing that he left the flowers from the edge of the bouquet white and some flowers more inside the bouquet both red and white, lastly the ones in the center were red completely. The bouquet looked like a red heart was painted in there for me.

"For you my adventuress." He gave me the flowers and smiled at me, that famous smile. That smile was special to me, when he smiles to other people it's not the same as he smiles to me. He has one smile just for me.

"Thanks Marshall you're too sweet. And finally you decide to use the door." Marshall usually used the windows to come in. I guess today he had something special in mind.

"Yep, you look beautiful today Fionna." I was wearing a simple baby blue dress it wasn't so puffy or so elegant it was nice and simple. I was also wearing a silver bracelet with small sapphires on it in my left hand; Marshall gave it to me in my 18th birthday. I wasn't wearing my bunny eared hat and I just let my blonde hair flow down; it didn't look so bad actually. Lastly, I was wearing baby blue pumps, just about an inch tall since I wasn't a big fan of pumps.

"You don't look so bad yourself Marshall Lee" He was wearing black dress pants and black shoes along with his favorite red shirt on. His hair was still messy but I liked it like that so he didn't change it. Last time he tried to fix up his hair I told why did he do it if I liked his messy hair. After that he promised that he will leave it like that.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, let me just get my sw-I mean- purse." I took my purse that had my retractable sword on it.

"Fionna just take the purse no sword." Crap, he knew I was bringing it. It was obvious since I almost said sword.

"But what if we get attacked?" I was worried Ice Queen will come back although she stopped attacking Aaa 3 years ago after I defeated her one last time and it was a huge battle.

"I promise we won't get attacked and if we do, I'll be there to protect you."

"Fine." I still wanted to take my sword but I trusted him so I left it behind and just took my purse.

"Ready now Fionna?" He starts heading out the door.

"Yes, I'm ready now. Where are we headed to?" I looked at him. He started floating above me and then took a hold of my waist and we started flying towards the beautiful night sky.

"First we stop by my place I forgot something."

"Really Marshall? What did you forget this time?" I looked up to face him and he just turned his head away from my gaze.

"My… wallet." I burst out laughing. Well at least he remembered or else I will have to pay for our dinner.

xxx

We got to his house in no time we stood in his front porch. Marshall lived in a small house build inside a cave.

"Let me just open it for you…" He opened the door for me and I stepped inside his dark house.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIONNA!" I saw everyone there. Even my older brother Finn, his friends Jake, who was also friends with Cake ironically enough , Lady Rainicorn, Lord Monochromicorn's cousin, Lumpy Space Princess, Lumpy Space Prince's sister, Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball's sister and Marceline, Marshall Lee's sister. They all lived in Ooo and knowing they were able to come here was amazing.

"Oh my glob! Thank you guys! How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Marshall Lee told us to come." Finn said.

"Marshall." I said softly.

"How did you know? I never told you." Then it hit me. "Cake, right?"

"Yup. Happy Birthday sweetie." I started to feel tears coming down and he dried the off with his shirt.

"Don't cry, even if they are tears of joy, you're too beautiful to cry." He smiled at me.

"Oh Marshall you are the best!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"What no kiss?"

"Fine come here you." I tipped toed and kissed him. He held on my waist and me on his neck. I heard the crowd yell and cheer.

"Thanks Marshall." I told him after I broke the kiss.

"It's your birthday lets have fun." I was happy that he did this. He made me feel special and I loved him for that.

"You're right, let's have fun."

"Hey Fionna, hey bro." Marceline came up to us and handed me a box with black and red stripes with a black ribbon on it.

"Hey sis. How've you been?" Marshall asked.

"Good and I haven't gotten into lots of trouble anymore."

"Good." Marshall said lastly.

"Well, what are you waiting for Fionna? Open it!" Marceline told me.

"Ok." I took off the wrapping and saw a charm bracelet. It was silver and in the corner was a charm. It was a heart that had light blue and scarlet red diagonal stripes. In the center, in black, it said ML + F in a beautiful scripted writing.

"Oh my glob it's beautiful, I love it! Thanks Marceline! Marshall can you help me put it on?"

"Anything for you Fionna." He took the bracelet, put the charm in it, grabbed my left hand and put on the charm bracelet next to the one he gave me.

"Two bracelets given to someone from vampires." Said Marceline.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone, I'm going to suck the red out of something, I'm starving." She floated away with that said.

"Well what do we do now?"Asked Marshall.

"Party like everyone else." I replied.

xxx

After a few hours of having fun, opening a few presents and eating something it was time to cut the cake, not Cake, well you know what I mean.

"Well here comes the cake!" Cake said.

"Wow, that cake is amazing!" I said. It was 3 layers, blue and white was the theme. Blue flowers were coming out of the edges, in the top layer it said 'Happy', the second 'Birthday', and the last 'Fionna'. All written in script. There were also other details to hard to describe. To keep it short it was the best cake I have ever seen.

"Well let's cut some cake!" Said Jake eager to taste the cake.

"Wait!" said Marshall.

"I want to say a few words and give the birthday girl her present."

xxx

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I was ready to tell her something that will change our lives forever. We have been together for 3 years and I am sure she won't say no.

I started floating above everyone and landed on an empty table. I stood up in front of everyone and right in front of Fionna.

"We all know Fionna, she is a great person, has a great personality. She is caring, joyful, intimidating when she has to be." Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Overall she is just the most amazing person I have every met in my life and trust me I have seen people for more than 1000 years. Well first off, happy birthday Fionna, I want to let you know I am proud of you, of everything you do." Now it was time for the most important part.

"I want to tell you something Fionna, please don't think I asked someone for help because I didn't do that or picked some quote from a book because I didn't do that either." She looked at me in amaze. She really wanted to hear what I was going to tell her and I was glad because of it.

"Fionna, you have been the best that has happened to me over the thousand years in this world, you are what makes me feel alive. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else except for you." I saw her eyes in awe as if she was going to cry again and hopefully they were tears of joy.

"And trust me, even though I am not alive, my heart will beat just for you Fionna." I started floating towards her and bent down on my knee and dug around my pants pocket. I saw her put her hands over her mouth in a surprised tone.

"Fionna I love you, with all my dead soul. Will you stay by my side every day? Will you marry me?" I finally got the small box, I put it in my right hand and opened it and that's when she gasped.

"Oh my glob yes Marshall! I will!" She rushed towards me and hugged me, the tightest hug she has ever given me. I looked at her in the eyes, held her chin up to my hands, and kissed her. This time the crowd's cheers were louder. After she got off me I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. The ring was white gold with a light blue sapphire in the middle with small diamonds surrounding it.

"Well congratulations to both of you." Finn said, Marceline followed behind.

"Hope you two are happy together." Said Marceline.

"Will do." Me and Fionna said at the same time.

"I know this will be stupid knowing you are already doing it but make her happy Marshall." Finn was more than a brother to Fionna, for her he was also like a dad to her since she never saw her real parents. Finn was older than Fionna by 5 years.

"I promise I will make her happy every day." I replied hopeful she will be happy every day and I will be able to see her bright smile.

"Well then, when will the wedding be?" Finn asked.

"Make sure to bring lots of red stuff!" She added.

"We can plan that later can't we?" I asked Fionna.

"Definitely, but if I could decide, I hope by May." We were in January so 4 months of planning could be enough and only like around 30 people were going to go.

"Congrats Fi!" Cake came in and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Cake I promise to make you my maid of honor."

"I better be. You make my girl happy Marshall Lee."

"Sure will Cake. Let's cut the cake!" I announced and everyone cheered in excitement.

xxx

3 months later…

**Fionna's POV**

I took a step back and saw the beauty of our new home. Marshall and I found an abandon house, it was pretty big with 5 big rooms and 3 bathrooms. 2 of which were in one of the 5 rooms. It looked like mess but after we fixed it up the past few weeks with the help of everyone it was finished. We found this small mansion, as I call it, 3 months ago, right after we came from our honeymoon. We left far enough from everyone and Marshall chose the place so I had no idea where the location was exactly.

"It looks nice doesn't it Fionna?" Marshall asked once everyone left. He came towards me and held me on the waist with his left arm.

"It sure does." I looked up at him and leaned on his shoulder. We were all tired and dirty.

"Are you sure it won't be too big though? It's only going to be the two of us."

"I think it will be enough." _I have to tell him._ I thought.

"Well shall we go inside?" Marshall asked me.

"We shall." I replied." The inside was big and it looked really nice, we painted it to have light blue ceilings and scarlet red in some rooms like the kitchen and our bedroom. We walked up the stairs and finally went to our bedroom, the biggest of all and one of the two that had a bathroom in it.

"Well we should clean up and go to bed don't you think?" Marshall asked yawning.

"Sure." we both took a shower, me first. Then we changed and landed on the big bed with red covers.

"Are you sure this won't be a big place for us to live in? I mean, this place is huge and it's only the two of us, unless you want to get some rooms to rent."

"No, I like it just the way it is, and don't worry, I don't think we will be so lonely anymore." I was looking up at the white ceiling. Then I turned towards Marshall and I saw him picking himself up with his elbow.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Marshall, you're going to be a dad." It told him, he smiled from ear to ear and he made me do the same. I saw the exited look on his face and hugged me so tight I could have fainted but I was happy to see him happy.

"You're not kidding are you?" He looked at me with that big smile of his.

"Nope, we're going to be parents Marshall!"

"Since when have you been pregnant?" I was wearing lots of baggy clothes lately since a small baby bump was showing already.

"Well I don't know why I haven't told you sooner but since 3 months ago. Are you mad at me?" I saw his face crestfallen because I haven't told him sooner but then he gave me another smile which made me smile back.

" I can never be mad at you Fionna, that's why I chose you to be my wife." I felt better at that statement and made a self promise if something this urgent came up that I will tell him.

"Thanks Marshall. I'm glad to be your wife." I looked down at my ring, blue and silver. His was red with silver. He looked at me staring at my ring and then kissed me. It was one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared.

"I love you Fionna." He told me, I looked into his eyes and saw them shine with the little light in our bedroom.

"I love you too Marshall and I will always do." I saw his smile big once again.

"Goodnight Fionna and baby." He said looking down at my small baby bump.

"That's why you have been wearing baggy shirts huh?" He asked.

"Yup, I wanted it to be a secret."

"Well I loved it just like I love both of you." He kept looking down and put his hand on top of it.

"I can't wait for his or her arrival." Marshall said finally.

"Me neither. Goodnight Marshall."

"Goodnight Fionna." He took his hand off my stomach and kissed me on my forehead. We turned off the bed side lamps and fell asleep.

5 months later…

I wadded over to one of the rooms in the house, next to our room. I sat down on my rocking chair that Marshall made for me. I started rocking back and forth, placing my hand on my belly. Then I looked at my ring and remembered the beautiful day in May, petals were dropping which made it more romantic.

"I see you have finally woke up." Said Marshall, he was finishing up the nursery for our baby; we are expecting him or her any time this week. The nursery turned up better than planned, it was light yellow and the ceiling was white. The crib was big enough so the baby could play in it when it was big and active enough. We didn't know it was going to be a girl or boy because we wanted it to be a surprise. The doctor said it was healthy for its small size. As long as it was strong and healthy it was ok with me. But one thing I was concerned about was that the doctor said it had a fast heartbeat but other than that overall healthy, hopefully that wouldn't be a complication.

"Yes I have. Are you done yet?" He has spent the last couple of weeks 'perfecting', as he called it, the nursery. He has worked hard and I hated seeing him spent most of his day in there.

"Yes I am finally done. How are you feeling Fionna?" He was a mess and I was glad he was concerned about me.

"I'm ok, now go take a shower you're a mess." He looked down at himself and saw all the splatters of paint and other things on him, he was wearing the same thing to work in the nursery. The last thing he needed to do was the crib and that got him all sweaty.

"Fine just let me broom up the place a bit."

"Go take a shower and I will sweep up the place." I really wanted him to take a shower.

"But-"

"Go." I said.

"Fine." He walked towards the bathroom while I went to a small closet in the hallway where we put our cleaning supplies. I took the broom and went back to the room. I heard the water faucet in the bathroom turn on; in a few minutes he will be done he takes quick showers. I started to sweep which made my back ache a bit but I knew I could handle it. After a few minutes I heard the faucet close. I heard the door open and at that same time I heard water splash down the floor. I felt really wet and then a horrible pain afterwards.

"MARSHALL!" I screamed I clutched my stomach trying to see if the pain will go away. Then I saw Marshall run towards me all ready finish getting dressed.

"What happened?" He asked scared to death of my scream.

"I think my water just broke." I hissed. I kept holding my stomach, not wanting to move.

"Let's go then." He started floating towards me and carried me bridal style trying not to hurt me. We left our house and I was thankful it was still dark out. It wasn't so cold to be January. It was never very cold in Aaa anyway.

"Marshall! It hurts so much!" I yelled not able to keep in the pain.

"Don't worry we are almost there Fionna." We didn't live so far from the hospital but for me it felt like miles.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I was afraid for her, for the baby. I was flying as fast as possible. I was excited but worried at the same time.

"Marshall! Are we there yet? It hurts!" She kept telling me how much it hurts.

"We're here don't worry." I started floating down and I burst through the door.

"I need help now!" I yelled some nurses came rushing towards Fionna and I sat her down on the wheel chair they brought.

"Marshall, call Cake." I did what she told me and called Cake while rushing down the hall with her.

"Hello?" I heard Cake say.

"Hello Cake. It's Marshall we're in the hospital, the baby's coming!" I told her

"Oh my glob the baby is coming!" She sounded thrilled of his or her arrival. The day we told her Fionna was pregnant she told us how exited she was in becoming an aunt. Don't worry I'll be there in a while." Cake stayed in the tree house they lived in and she was ok with living there. Lord would visit every week and take her out to dinner.

"Sir, you can't come any farther than this." Nurse Pound cake informed me.

"What do you mean I can't go? I'm her husband!" I was losing my mind why wouldn't they let me in?

"We know, but there seems to be something wrong with the baby's heart beat and we will have to examine her." This is what I was afraid of, other then it being small, even though it was healthy, his or her heartbeat was too fast.

"Can I at least tell her something?" I asked her. She nodded, I rushed over towards her and held her blonde hair, she hasn't worn her hat so often anymore.

"Fionna, I can't go in there with you." I started.

"What! What do you mean?" She was freaked out; she wanted me by her side.

"First they are going to take you some examinations, hopefully they will let me in before it's born." I told her, I held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "Don't worry; just know I'm with you. I love you Fionna." Those were the last things I told her before they wheeled her out of my sight.

After a few minutes after pacing in the waiting room I saw Cake come in.

"Where is Fionna?" She asked.

"They took her, I wasn't able to go with her but I'm sure she will be ok."

"Why wouldn't they let you in?" Cake asked anxiously.

"Well the doctor said that they will examine her sine the baby's heartbeat was too fast and she didn't know why, that's why I couldn't go." I sat in the nearest chair and put my head in my hands about to lose it completely.

"Don't worry Marshall, everything will be ok." She started patting my back but I was too worried for Fionna and the baby all I could do was hope for the best.

"MARSHALL!" I heard her cries and I just wanted to go in there. I couldn't stand not being there in her time of need. I saw the nurse from last time come from a room and I rushed towards her.

"Please nurse let me go to Fionna." I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Fine go to the room, around the corner but I won't be sure if Doctor Prince will let you stay you can try asking." I felt relieved that I was able to see her.

"Thank you a lot, Cake will you stay here?" I asked her.

"Yes they might not let me in, go hurry." I turned around and started floating towards the room. I opened the door and saw Fionna in a bed sweating from her screams and nervousness.

"Marshall!" She looked at me thrilled and I rushed over to her.

"Well it seems the baby will come soon enough." Said Dr. Prince said as he came in, he saw I was there and just nodded.

"We will get prepared in the meantime; I will get nurse Pound cake and Dr. Princess in here." He left us alone and I saw Fionna getting calmer.

"How are you feeling Fionna?" I knew it was a stupid question but I just had to ask.

"I feel better that you are here with me." She told me smiling weakly. I kissed her forehead to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Did they tell you anything about the baby?" I asked hopeful that they found the problem.

"No, not yet." She said crestfallen. But at the same time she started screaming in pain again.

"It's coming!" Nurse Pound cake yelled to get Dr. Princess's attention.

"Ok let's see, just breathe Fionna and when you are ready push.

"Ok." She said. I held her left hand and she quickly squeezed it as in to show how much pain she was in.

"I found the problem!" Dr. Prince came rushing with a paper in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

"Well the baby's heartbeat was fast but that wasn't the baby's heartbeat that was its sibling's heartbeat. Congratulations Fionna and Marshall, you're having twins." He said. I couldn't believe it. There were two of them. That explains the fast heartbeats and the small baby.

"I don't know how we couldn't see it sooner or detect the other baby but they are twins." Dr. Prince confirmed.

I looked down at Fionna, even if she was in pain, she was still able to make a big smile.

"There's two of them." I told her as I leaned down to see her better.

"They're ok, they're twins." She looked at me and was happy but then her smile faded as she let out another cry.

"Ok Fionna, it's time to push!" Dr. Princess yelled.

"Marshall it hurts!" She screamed as she pushed.

"Don't worry I won't leave you, keep going you're doing great." I told her.

"I see a head." Dr. Princess announced. After a few minutes a heard a cry, one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard all day.

"It's a girl!" She announced. I couldn't help but to smile and look down at Fionna who was also putting an effort into smiling. Nurse Pound cake came with a light pink blanket or towel and rushed the baby out to clean her up.

"One more to go Fi." I told her I kissed her fore head once more and she started to once again push.

"I see another head!" Dr. Princess announced once more.

"Come on Fionna push!" She told her. With all her strength Fionna made one last push, then another cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Princess said and handed the baby to nurse Pound cake, she left with him as well to clean him up.

"You did it Fionna." I told her as I kneeled down to her level.

"I know." She said in between pants.

"I'm proud of you Fi, I love you." I told her meaning every word I said.

"I love you too Marshall." I kissed her on the lips this time and a few minutes later Dr. Princess and nurse Pound cake came with two small bundles, one blue and the other pink. Dr. Princess gave Fionna the boy and nurse Pound cake gave me the girl. Then they left the room. I took out the piece of blanket that was covering her face.

"She looks beautiful Fionna." She has black hair and when she opened her eyes a bit I saw a midnight blue eye color. She yawned and I saw she had small fangs that were common in baby vampires. But she was lucky to be half human; she will be able to step outside during the morning. I chuckled when I saw her small fangs.

"What's so funny Marshall?"

"She has fangs Fionna, they're small that's why I chuckled." I replied.

"I think it's cute. Want to switch? I want to see the girl." She pleaded.

"Sure." I replied. I handed her the girl carefully and she handed me the boy. He had blond hair like Fionna, his eyes were opened and I saw that they were red eyes.

"They both look amazing." I told her.

"What should we name them?" She asked me. We haven't thought of any names in all these months.

"You name her I name him deal?" I asked.

"Deal." We stayed there holding them and then Fionna spoke up.

"Why don't we have them to have the initials for their first name ML?" She asked. I smiled.

"What about F?" I asked.

"I can't think of any nice F names." She admitted and neither could I.

"Ok, you thought of any name for her?" I asked after a few more minutes.

"How about Marlin?" She asked looking at our daughter.

"I think it's a great name. How about Leo?" I asked

"I think it's a great name also. Marlin and Leo, ML." She said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Dr. Princess as she walked in with a clipboard.

"Yes we have." I started. "Marlin and Leo."

"Those are great names congratulations to you both. Oh I almost forgot, you have a visitor." She opened the door and Cake came from behind.

"Cake!" Fionna said surprised but not too loud to wake up Marlin.

"I see it wasn't just one but two." She said thrilled.

"Well it seems that their heartbeat was almost at the same time that's why it seemed like a fast heartbeat. They said they didn't know it was two of them and why hadn't they detected it sooner." I explained.

"Well it's one nice family now. A boy and a girl I see, who was born first? What are their names?" She asked.

"Marlin, the girl was born first and this is Leo." I said as I handed her Leo.

"Oh my glob he is so cute! Can I see Marlin?" She asked. She handed me Leo and walked towards Fionna where she handed her Marlin.

"They are both adorable! Congratulations you guys! You are one beautiful family!" She said as she handed Marlin back to Fionna.

"Thanks Cake." Fionna said.

"Well I'll leave you two-four alone, I have to clean up the house, it's a mess!" After she left I turned back to Fionna who was crying silently.

Why are you crying Fionna?" I asked I bent down holding Leo carefully.

"It's nothing really. I'm just so happy; I love you all so much." She looked at me with her light blue eyes shining more dew to her tears.

"I'm also happy Fionna, we have a great family, and I love you all so much also, I can't describe how much I do."

I leaned down to kiss her once more.

After a few more hours in the room I had to leave I promised to visit them again tomorrow.

"How long will it be until they can go home?" I asked Dr. Prince as we walked down the hall.

"In 2 days they will be able to leave. Please come back to visit them."

"I will come, everyday. By the way do you have an umbrella?" It was morning and I couldn't step in the sun. He told me that I could buy an umbrella in a small store in the bottom floor that sells stuff like stuffed bears and 'get well' cards. So I went there and bought a nice big black umbrella and started going home.

2 days later…

I went at night to pick them up and asked Lord if he can help me bring them home, he agreed.

"Hey Fionna. Ready to leave?"

"Yup, here can you take Marlin?" Nurse Pound cake brought Fionna and the kids in a wheel chair.

"Sure." I got a hold of Marlin and then we left the hospital. I called Lord Monochromicorn and he came down. Me and Fionna sat down carefully holding our kids.

"I'm glad you are able to come home now, I missed you."

"So did I Marshall and I bet the kids did also." She replied, we both laughed. We got back home in no time. I thanked LM and he left to the back entrance.

"Ready to come back home?" I asked knowing what was behind that door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I opened the door and she stepped in.

"WELCOME HOME FIONNA, MARLIN AND LEO!" Everyone said.

"Again?" Fionna responded.

"Thanks a lot guys." She said.

**Fionna's POV**

I can't believe they threw me another surprise party but this time it was also the kids surprise welcome back party.

"Here, I got this for them two." Marceline said as came with a double stroller, it looked antique and like Marshall's bone umbrella. It looked nice and I put Marlin in it and Marshall did the same with Leo.

"I see you kept the ML huh ML?" She joked.

"Sure did but it was Fionna's idea for their names to start with ML." Marshall said.

"Good idea Fi." She said.

"Thanks, for the stroller and the compliment."

"No problem it's the best I could do for my new niece and nephew." She replied.

"So who is the vampire out of them two?" Marceline asked.

"Marlin is she has the fangs." Marshal replied.

"Hello Fionna how have you been?"

"Finn!" I turned around and gave my brother a hug.

"Congratulations Fionna."

"Thanks Finn."

After everyone left we were going to put Marlin and Leo to bed but they started crying.

"I bet they're hungry again." I told Marshall.

"Ok" He started cradling Leo while I went for two bottles.

"I came back and handed one to Marshall and he fed it to Leo. As I started feeding Marlin she started to reject it and cry even more.

"Is her diaper wet?" Marshall asked.

"No she's hungry, I can tell but she won't eat.

"Hold on." He put Leo on the crib and he fell asleep. Marshall came back with a bright red apple on hand.

"Give me Marlin." He said and I handed him Marlin.

"Humph, let me try this." He opened Marlin's mouth to reveal her fangs and set the apple on one of them, the red slowly started to disappear from the apple. She was full half way and Marshall took the apple from her fang.

"Guess we'll have to get more red stuff." He said smiling.

"I guess we do." I replied smiling back. Marshall put Marlin in the crib also and we stayed to look at them fall asleep.

"They're the best huh Fionna?"Marshall asked as he held my hand.

"They sure are." I answered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Marshall." I told him.

"And I love you Fionna."

END FOR REAL THIS TIME!

**A/N: There you go! It was long ok and I was proud of that. 15 pages and exactly 6000 words woo! That's what I'm talking about! Hope you enjoyed it. It was more of a small story but whatever! I hope you loved it and thought it was awesome because I simply loved writing this epilogue! If you guys think I should do a sequel please tell me in the reviews because I might come up with something. I have an idea but I haven't actually started so yeah. Please, please review especially in this epilogue because I am very proud of it and to finally finish my first story. Thanks to everyone who stayed her, also to PrincessPlatypusFiend for some ideas. Thanks a lot guys!**


End file.
